villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-3999
|origin = SCP Foundation |occupation = World Ending Horror |skills = Reality warping Immortality Shapeshifting |hobby = Tormenting James Talloran. |goals = Torture James Talloran. |crimes = Omnicide Rape Murder Torture |type of villain = Cataclysmic Monstrosity}} SCP-3999 was the designation given to an otherwise obscure, ancient monstrosity that had the abillity to alter and twist reality around it. It is the Arch-Nemisis of Foundation Researcher James Taloran. Biography Who or what SCP-3999 was is unknown, but it is doubtlessly one of the deadliest of all entities the Foundation has yet encountered, for its page on the Foundation website is nothing but a jumbled mess of words and sentances, but from what can be discerned, SCP-3999 is in the process of destroying all of reality, with nothing being able to stop it. Once finished, it begins to reshape the world around it, all of its creations centered in causing Researcher James Taloran to suffer horribly, this torment going on for what Taloran stated to be millions of years, However, Taloran eventually manages to gain the upper hand, bringing order back to the world and facing his enemy head on. He proclaims that he figured out why SCP-3999 chose him of all people to keep alive, it needs him, for without Taloran it could not exist. The Researcher nexts states he is fed up with 3999 and the pain it brings, "I am sick of your horror. I am sick of you.". 3999 melts Taloran into goo before stating that it is immortal. The perspective then switches to that of 3999, who explains with fourth wall awarness they are the author of the SCP page currently being read. They confess thier struggle with coming up with a enjoyable and interesting article, having had many ideas they gave up on, most of them involving Taloran. They speak of how they had a nightmare, this nightmare of Taloran and every other SCP thus far made appearing before them, Taloran then proceeds to brutally murder them before they awake. SCP-3999 states "SCP-3999 has Won, SCP-3999 has Lost. I love myself, I hate myself.". The article then ends with a report that shows reality has been restored and 3999 is gone, all that remained of it being its empty containment cell and Talorans body. His cellphone is shown to contain the entire SCP-3999 article just read,Taloran aparently having killed himself to destroy 3999. Personality SCP-3999 is vile and cold hearted monster, who for apparently no other reason besides it enjoys it deciding to destroy all of reality. It chose James Taloran to keep alive, spending what was said to be millions of years torturing him, its powers allowing it constantly murder and revive the man to suffer. It seems to revel in its superiority over others, for it uses its powers to do whatever it pleases, almost all actions made to in some way cause Taloran misery. When Taloran manages to subdue the creature, if only for a moment, he vowed that he would find a way to destroy it. In response, SCP-3999 turns Taloran into a puddle of goo, proclaiming itself to be immortal. However, it at the same time fears Taloran, shown when it suffers a nightmare in which it is made helpless and unable to defend itself from Taloran, whom it describes in the dream as a demonic horror so terrifying he makes 3999 soil its bed.When faced with what seemed to be its end, SCP-3999 accepts its fate, allowing Taloran to kill it, waking up to only proclaim it both loves and hates itself before ceasing to exsist, its death undoing all the damage it caused. Powers and Abilities SCP-3999 is one of the most dangerous creatures within the SCP Universe, with near god-like powers that allow it to warp and twist everything around it. Nigh unstopable, nothing the Foundation threw at it fazed the entity, even materials and devices specifically designed to counteract reality warping SCP's having no effect. It can manipulate matter at will, using this to create entire universe dedicated soley to bringing James Taloran pain, its powers also letting it kill and revive the man over and over again. Having lived for over three million years and still willing to continue torturing its victim for what seemed to be eternity, Taloran himself calls it "The Primordial Ooze" While this could just be an insult, it may also hint that 3999 predates life itself. While near unstoppable, 3999 suffers from one major weakness, it seemingly must bond to a being to survive, for when Taloran discovers this, he kills himself, causing all that SCP-3999 had done to dissapear, taking the creature with it. Thus by sacrificing himself, Taloran frees reality from its evil forever. Trivia *SCP-3999 is the second to last article its creator published to the SCP Website. *Although never confirmed, it is strongly hinted and highly possible that SCP-3999 was a Old God. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Genderless Category:Successful Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Self-Aware Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Defilers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighters Category:Brutes